The present invention relates generate to a portable animal enclosure, and more particularly, to a collapsible animal enclosure.
Various types of pet or animal enclosures have been commonly used to accommodate, confine and transport pets or animals. Most of the animal enclosures are formed having a rigid box shape and tend to be bulky, heavy and difficult to move from one location to another. More particularly, most animal enclosures cannot be stored in the trunk of a typically family vehicle. Therefore, a large vehicle such as a truck or utility vehicle is required for animal transport, or the animal has to be left behind.
More recently, some collapsible animal enclosures have been introduced in the market place. One problem of such collapsible enclosures has been the inability to provide adequate air circulation. Furthermore, most of the prior art enclosures require tools such as screw driver and hammers to assemble or dissemble the enclosures.
Another common problem of such prior art enclosures is that most of the animal enclosures have only one access door allowing only a single-direction entrance or exit of the animal from the enclosure. Therefore, such enclosure can only be disposed at a certain position and orientation to avoid blocking the access thereof. 
Therefore, a substantial need exists to develop a portable animal enclosure that can be easily assembled without tool to provide a comfortable living area of the animal and dissembled into a size and configuration allowing the user to easily transport and store the same.